Mace Windu
Mace Windu war einer der führenden Mitglieder des Alten Jedi-Ordens zur Zeit der Klonkriege. Er war Jedi-Meister und ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer, der sogar den Lichtschwertstil Vaapad entwickelte, dessen Aggressivität der Dunklen Seite in besonderem Maße nahe stand. Mace Windu galt als einer der besten Lichtschwertkämpfer der Alten Republik. In der Schlacht von Geonosis enthauptete er den Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett. Gegen Ende des Krieges im Jahr 19 VSY wurde Mace Windu von Anakin Skywalker daran gehindert, den entwaffneten verräterischen Kanzler Palpatine zu töten. Schließlich wurde er von Palpatine selbst getötet. Biografie Leben als Jedi-Meister Mitglied des Hohen Rates Innerhalb und außerhalb des Rates wurde Mace als starker und gerechter Meister geschätzt, der den Orden in Hinblick auf seine Weisheit, seine Autorität und seinem beachtlichen Verhandlungsgeschick bereicherte. Er galt außerdem als ein sehr guter Kämpfer. Begegnung mit dem Auserwählten miniatur|Mace testet [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin mit einem Testschirm.]] Im Jahr 32 VSY stellte Qui-Gon Jinn dem Rat einen neunjährigen Sklavenjungen von Tatooine vor, der den Namen Anakin Skywalker trug. Qui-Gon war davon überzeugt, dass dieser Junge der Auserwählte war, von dem in einer uralten Jedi-Prophezeiung behauptet wurde, dass er das gestörte Gleichgewicht in der Macht wieder herstellen konnte. Mace zögerte zunächst und beäugte den Jungen kritisch, denn er kannte die Weissagung des Auserwählten und wusste auch, dass Anakin mit seinen neun Jahren viel zu alt war, um zu einem Jedi ausgebildet werden zu können. So kam es, dass Anakin zunächst abgelehnt wurde, da sich Mace, Yoda und der übrige Rat große Vorbehalte über eine ungewisse Zukunft teilten. Dazu kam, dass Qui-Gon glaubte, auf Tatooine gegen einen Sith gekämpft zu haben. Der Rat schloss eine Begegnung mit einem Sith allerdings zunächst aus, da diese bereits seit mehreren Jahrhunderten als ausgestorben galten. Nach der Schlacht von Naboo, dem Tode Qui-Gon Jinns und der Gewissheit, dass ein Sith beteiligt war, nahm Yoda seine ursprüngliche Entscheidung zurück und ließ zu, das Obi-Wan die Ausbildung Anakins beginnen durfte. Klonkriege Schlacht von Geonosis In den folgenden Jahren verfolgte die Galaktische Republik sowie der Orden der Jedi mit großer Sorge den Aufstieg einer separatistischen Bewegung unzufriedener Sternensysteme, die sich unter der Führung des Grafen Dooku zu einer Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zusammenschlossen und der republikanischen Regierung somit den Rücken kehrten. Trotz der zunehmenden Gewalt in der Galaxis glaubte Mace nicht daran, dass der ehemalige Jedi Dooku derartige Konflikte heraufbeschwor und die Republik an den Rand eines Krieges trieb. Im Jahr 22 VSY sollte der Galaktische Senat über die Aufstellung einer republikanischen Armee abstimmen, um einen drohenden Konflikt abwehren zu können. Diese Wahl wurde allerdings vertagt als Attentäter ein Mordanschlag auf Senatorin Padmé Amidala verübten. Zusammen mit dem Loyalisten-Komitee, einigen Ratsmitgliedern und Kanzler Palpatine traf Mace die Übereinkunft, Padmé in den Schutz von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker zu stellen. miniatur|Mace bedroht [[Jango Fett mit seinem Lichtschwert.]] Im Laufe der Ermittlungen nach dem Attentäter blieb Obi-Wan in Kontakt mit Yoda und Mace, um sie über alle neuen Erkenntnisse zu informieren. So erfuhr er nicht nur, dass auf dem Planeten Kamino eine mehrere Millionen Mann starke Armee von Klonkriegern produziert wurde, sondern dass sich die Konföderation auf dem Planeten Geonosis bereits ihr Militär rüstete und sich auf einen Krieg vorbereiteten. Kurz darauf nahm Dooku Obi-Wan, Anakin und Padmé fest und verurteilte sie in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit zum Tode. Die neuen Erkenntnisse verhärteten die Fronten zwischen der Republik und der Konföderation. Während Yoda nach Kamino reiste, um die Armee von Klonkriegern nach Geonosis zu begleiten, führte Mace ein Eingreiftrupp von über 200 Jedi nach Geonosis. Mace hoffte, Dooku ohne großes Blutvergießen zum Aufgeben zwingen zu können und positionierte dazu seine Gruppe von Jedi unauffällig an vielen strategisch wichtigen Punkten, die sich überall in den Reihen des Publikums verteilten. Mace selbst schlich sich zum Eingang der königlichen Loge, um Dooku persönlich mit seinem Lichtschwert zu konfrontieren. Doch nachdem Mace seine Ordensbrüder aufforderte, sich zu erkennen zu geben, und Dooku seine separatistische Droidenarmee in die Arena schickte, zündete Jango Fett seinen Flammenwerfer und zwang den Jedi von der Loge in die Arena zu springen. Kurz darauf sprang Jango hinterher, wo er leicht von Mace überwältigt werden konnte. Mit einem kurzen Lichtschwerthieb enthauptete er den Kopfgeldjäger. miniatur|links|Windu kurz bevor er [[Jango Fett tötet.]] Die Arena füllte sich schnell mit Heerscharen von Droiden und obwohl sich die Jedi zunächst erfolgreich verteidigen konnten, erlagen sie allmählich der nachrückenden Verstärkung. Als Dooku seiner Armee Einhalt gebot und den Jedi das Angebot zum Aufgeben unterbreitete, waren von den anfänglich 200 Jedi nur noch vierzehn übrig. Dennoch wollte sich Mace nicht ergeben und Dooku sah sich gezwungen, das Feuer wieder zu eröffnen. In diesem Augenblick tauchte Yoda mit den Klonkriegern auf, die alle überlebenden Jedi aus der Arena transportierten. Das Kanonenboot von Mace und Yoda landete schließlich auf einem Aufmarschgebiet außerhalb der Arena, das vor Attacken von hinten durch eine Gebirgskette geschützt ist. Von da an trennten sich die Wege der Jedi-Meister und Mace führte eine Kommandoeinheit von Klonkriegern an, die im folgenden vermehrt mit B2-Superkampfdroiden, OG-9 Spürspinnendroiden und DSD1-Zwergspinnendroiden zu kämpfen hatten. Während der Schlacht trat eine überraschende Wende ein und die Republik konnte an sämtlichen Fronten die Droidenarmee zurückdrängen. Schließlich gab Dooku den Befehl zum Rückzug und flüchtete selbst nach Coruscant. Somit war diese Schlacht zwar gewonnen, doch sollte sie nur der Auftakt eines dreijährigen Krieges werden, der als die Klonkriege in die galaktische Geschichte einging. Besorgniserregend war auch Dookus Aussage gegenüber Obi-Wan Kenobi, der nach ein Mitglied des Senats unter dem Einfluss der Sith stehen würde. Weder Mace Windu noch ein anderes Mitglied des Hohen Rates ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass diese Aussage tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach, denn hinter dem dunklen Schleier von Dookus Meister Darth Sidious steckte in Wirklichkeit der Oberste Kanzler der Republik, Palpatine. Kampf an der Front miniatur|Mace Windu während der Befreiung von [[Ryloth.]] In der Schlacht um Ryloth führte Windu einen Angriff gegen die von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme besetzte Hauptstadt Lessu an. Zuvor hatte Anakin Skywalker die Blockade durchbrochen und Obi-Wan Kenobi die Südhalbkugel eingenommen. Allerdings hatten er und Ponds nicht mehr genug Einheiten. Nachdem sie mit der Sprinter-Staffel die ersten Angriffspanzer auf dem Plateau zerstört hatten, konnten die AT-TE-Kampfläufer nachrücken. Windu, Stak und Razor bildeten die Aufklärung. Sie suchten den Ort eines Twi'lek-Massakers auf, der auch von Freiheitskämpfern unter der Führung von Cham Syndulla aufgesucht wurde, um die dort patrouillierenden Kampfdroiden zu zerstören. Als Windu und die Klone auf der Erhöhung waren, sahen sie nur Droidenschrott. Kurz darauf traf Windu jedoch auf die Freiheitskämpfer, die sie anschließend mit zu ihrem Quartier mitnahmen. Nach einem hin und her konnte Mace Windu die Twi'leks überzeugen, bei dem Angriff auf Lessu mitzuwirken. Währenddessen bombardierten die konföderierten Streitkräfte Dörfer der Twi'leks. Nach einem Ferngespräch mit Senator Orn Free Taa und einer Versöhnung der beiden Twi'leks konnte der Angriff beginnen. In diesem Angriff der vereinigten Streitkräfte von Twi'leks und Klonkriegern gelang es ihnen, die Stadt einzunehmen und Wat Tambor, der sich auf Ryloth aufhielt, gefangen zu nehmen. Nachdem es dem Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane gelang, ein Holocron der Jedi zu stehlen, in dem sämtliche Namen und Adressen von Kindern mit einem Potenzial in der Macht gespeichert waren, sah sich der Jedi-Rat zu einem schnellen Handeln gezwungen. Es musste verhindert werden, dass sich die Daten des Holocrons verbreiteten und damit die Sicherheit und das Leben der Kinder gefährdet werden konnte. Nach einigen Versuchen, Cad Bane zu schnappen, konnte er schließlich auf Naboo bei dem Versuch, das Gungan-Kind Roo-Roo Page zu entführen, gestellt und gefangen genommen werden. In einem folgenden Verhör, bei dem sich Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker gemeinsam des Gedankentricks bedienten, um Banes Widerstand zu brechen, erklärte sich der Kopfgeldjäger bereit, die Jedi zum Holocron und den bereits entführten Kindern Wee Dunn und Zinn Toa zu führen. Mace Windu und Obi-Wan Kenobi reisten gemeinsam mit Bane in den Äußeren Rand, in sicherer Erwartung, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte. Zwar führte, der Kopfgeldjäger die beiden Jedi zu einer Raumstation, in der sich das Holocron befand, doch handelte es sich tatsächlich um eine Falle. Mace löste einen Mechanismus aus, der zahlreiche Geschütze innerhalb des Raumes ausfahren ließ, woraufhin sich die beiden Jedi mit dem Blasterfeuer beschäftigen mussten, während Cade Bane entkam. Mace und Obi-Wan konnten sich dennoch das Holocron schnappen und die Raumstation rechtzeitig wieder verlassen, ehe diese in die Luft flog. Die Kinder wurden dagegen von Anakin und seiner Padawan Ahsoka Tano gerettet, die diese auf dem Planeten Mustafar aufspürten. Zwar konnte Bane ein weiteres Mal entkommen, doch für Mace Windu war es bedeutend wichtiger, dass die Kinder gerettet und das Holocron zurückerobert werden konnte. Das Zillo-Biest miniatur|links|Windu und die Klone gehen über das Zillo-Biest Später nahm Windu an der Schlacht von Malastare teil, wo der Planet von den Droiden der Separatisten eingenommen wurde, sodass die einzige Chance auf einen Sieg der Republik in der Elektro-Protonenbombe lag, die Droiden deaktiviere, Lebewesen jedoch unberührt lassen würde. Während der Einsatzbesprechung sprach Windu die Notwendigkeit der Bombe an, da er noch immer Zweifel an ihrem Einsatz hegte, der als Hologramm vertretene Palpatine erklärte jedoch, dass die Waffe ihre einzige Hoffnung darstellte. In Gesellschaft von Anakin, Palpatine und der Wissenschaftlerin Sionver Boll beobachtete Windu den Einsatz der Bombe und dessen Erfolg, wobei jedoch die Erde an der Einsatzstelle einbrach und unbemerkt von der Republik das Zillo-Biest, eine ausgestorben gewähnte Kreatur, erweckte. Windu erstattete Bericht über den Einsatz der Bombe und erwähnte dabei ebenfalls die durch die Auswirkung der Waffe verschütteten Klone, wobei er kurz darauf erfuhr, dass der Kontakt zu den Rettungsteams abgebrochen war, weshalb er sich mit Skywalker und einer Gruppe von Klonen auf den Weg zum Einsturzort machte, um an der Suche teilzunehmen. Im Krater stieß er dabei auf etliche Handabdrücke sowie einen verlorenen Helm eines Klones, während seine Eskorte auf einen überlebenden Soldaten traf, der erklärte, dass sich noch ein anderes Lebewesen dort befinde. Gemeinsam mit den Klonen setzte Windu die Suche fort, wobei er Skywalker kontaktierte und ihm von den Geschehnissen berichtete. Die Gruppe trat dabei jedoch unbewusst auf den Körper des Zillo-Biestes, das daraufhin vollständig erwachte und die Soldaten sowie Windu in die Flucht schlug, wobei dieser Skywalker um Hilfe rief. Dadurch konnte das Team aus dem Krater entkommen, wo Windu umgehend schweres Geschütz anforderte, um gegen das Tier bestehen zu können. Von den Dugs erfuhr er dabei, dass die Zillo-Biester bereits als ausgestorben galten, wodurch jenes Tier das letzte seiner Art war. Dennoch begannen die Einwohner mit einem Bombenangriff auf die Kreatur, gegenüber Windu begründete Nakha Vrus dies damit, dass die Wesen extrem gefährlich seien, auch auf das Argument des Jedi-Meisters, keine aussterbende Rasse vernichten zu können, ging er nicht ein und erklärte, dass ohne den Tod der Zillo-Biestes kein Vertrag mit der Republik zustande kommen würde. Gemeinsam mit Skywalker führte Windu ein Gespräch mit Palpatine und setzte sich dafür ein, das Tier vom Planeten zu bringen, Skywalker machte darauf jedoch den Vorschlag, das Zillo-Biest nur zu betäuben, um so den Vertrag mit den Dugs und das Überleben des Tieres zu gewährleisten. Allerdings begannen die Dugs währenddessen, das Biest mit Treibstoff anzugreifen, womit Windu jedoch nicht einverstanden war, da es das Tier lediglich aggressiv machen würde; daher richtete er sein Lichtschwert gegen Vrus und befahl ihm, den Angriff zu stoppen, dieser ging jedoch nicht darauf ein. Derweil konnte das Zillo-Biest aus dem Krater entkommen, sodass die Republikaner ihre Chance nutzen und einen Strahlen-Angriff begannen, sodass das Tier bewusstlos wurde und so das Abkommen mit den Dugs besiegelt werden konnte. Während die Kreatur verladen wurde, erfuhren jedoch Windu und Skywalker, dass die beiden für die Überführung verantwortlich sein würden, die nicht wie vorgesehen zu einem geeigneten Planeten, sondern nach Coruscant führen würde, um dort das Zillo-Biest zu studieren. Ausbruch auf Coruscant Ohne Zwischenfall konnte das Schiff auf Coruscant landen, wo Skywalker und Windu von Kanzler Palpatine begrüßt wurden und der Jedi-Meister abermals die Gefahren ansprach, die in einem potenziell gefährliche Tier auf einem dicht bevölkerten Planeten lagen. Auch nachdem er zum Tempel zurückkehrte, sprach er mit Kenobi über seine Besorgnis, die sich schließlich bestätigte, als dem Zillo-Biest ein Ausbruch gelang. Auch Windu wurde im Kampf gegen das Wesen eingesetzt, der Einsatz der Waffen der Panzer musste jedoch abgebrochen werden, da das Tier ein Fluchtschiff festhielt, in dem sich neben Skywalker auch Kanzler Palpatine und Senatorin Amidala befanden. Windu beobachtete ihren Fluchtversuch, wobei er jedoch ein fallendes Teil des Schiffes mithilfe der Macht abbremsen musste, das auf sie zustürzte. Da die Gruppe um Skywalker allerdings erfolgreich entkommen konnte, erteilte er Feuerfreigabe, sodass die Kreatur schließlich von dem Giftgas getötet wurde. Anschlag miniatur|rechts|Die Explosion in Windus Quartier Gemeinsam mit Skywalker wurde Windu schließlich zum Jedi-Kreuzer Endurance entsandt, wo ebenfalls eine Gruppe der Klon-Jugendbrigade stationiert war, die dort von den Jedi lernen sollen. Nachdem sich die beiden Jedi den Jung-Klonen vorstellten, erhielten die beiden jedoch eine Komm-Mitteilung, die sie auf die Brücke rief. Dabei war ihnen allerdings nicht klar, dass einer der Klone, der sich Lucky nannte, in Wirklichkeit Boba Fett war, der sich auf dem Kreuzer an Windu rächen wollte, da dieser seinen Vater getötet hatte. Aus diesem Grund platzierte Boba eine Bombe in Windus Quartier, die bei Betreten aktiviert werden würde. Bevor der Jedi jedoch die Falle auslösen konnte, wurde er von einem Klon abgefangen, der ihm mitteilte, dass Skywalker ihn auf der Brücke benötige, weshalb Windu ihm eine Datenkarte gab und ihn bat, diese in sein Quartier zu bringen. Dadurch wurde die Sprengfalle ausgelöst, Windu überlebte jedoch die Explosion und zog den Klon aus dem Raum, der allerdings bereits gestorben war. Gemeinsam mit Skywalker besprach er den Vorfall, wobei beide übereinstimmten, dass dies kein Unfall gewesen sein könnte. Daher ordneten die Jedi bei der Lagebesprechung eine komplette Durchsuchung des Schiffes an, vor dessen Beendigung jedoch konnte Boba den Hauptreaktor ausschalten, sodass stattdessen die Evakuierung angesetzt wurde. Shoan Kilian, Captain der Endurance, weigerte sich jedoch, das Schiff zu verlassen; auch Windu und Skywalker konnten ihn nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Die beiden Jedi flohen daher in Sternjägern vom abstürzenden Kreuzer, jedoch hatte Boba auch die Fluchkapsel, in der sich er und seine Klonkameraden befanden, sabotiert, sodass Windu und Skywalker versuchten, die von Kurs abgekommene Kapsel aufzuspüren. Dies gelang ihnen schließlich, Boba, der Saboteur, war jedoch bereits von seinen Verbündeten Aurra Sing und Bossk abgeholt worden. Gefangen auf Vanqor [[Datei:Windu gefangen.jpg|miniatur|links|Windu und Skywalker, gefangen im Wrack der Endurance]] Da die Endurance auf dem Planeten Vanqor abgestürzt war, machte sich Windu gemeinsam mit Skywalker auf die Suche nach dem vermissten Admiral Kilian. Auf der Oberfläche gelandet und einen Eingang zu dem Schiffswrack suchend, bemerkten die beiden jedoch einen erschossenen Klonsoldaten, der nicht bei dem Absturz ums Leben gekommen war, woraus Windu schloss, dass der Attentäter noch immer auf der Jagd nach ihm war. Auch nachdem die Jedi das Schiff betreten hatten, stießen sie auf weitere ermordete Soldaten, während es weiterhin keine Anzeichen von Admiral Kilian und Commander Ponds gab, sodass Windu und Skywalker schließlich die Suche abbrachen. Windu erstattete Bericht und erläuterte dabei seine Vermutung, dass Kilian und Ponds bereits tot waren. Jedoch stießen die Jedi auf der Brücke des Wracks auf einen mandalorianischen Helm, wodurch Windu erkannte, dass Boba Fett, der Sohn des von ihm ermordeten Mandalorianers Jango Fett, ihn zu töten versuchte. Als Skywalker allerdings den Helm anhob, verursachte dies eine Explosion, wodurch die beiden Jedi in den Trümmern der Endurance verschüttet wurden. Derweil beobachteten die Kopfgeldjäger um Boba den Anschlag, entschieden sich jedoch, nicht auf Windus Tod zu vertrauen und seine Leiche zu bergen. Zwar hatten die beiden Jedi überlebt, waren jedoch bewegungsunfähig, weshalb Skywalker seinen Astromech, der zu ihnen stieß, beauftragte, die Jedi von ihrer Situation zu unterrichten. Nachdem Windu aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, versuchte er, mithilfe der Macht ein Trümmerstück anzuheben, was jedoch lediglich dazu führte, dass das Schiff weiter einstürzte. Auf Skywalkers Erklärung, R2 entsendet zu haben, äußerte er Zweifel, dass der Droide für einen solchen Auftrag geeignet sei, was er wiederholte, als der Astromech gezwungen war, in einem Sternjäger vom Planeten zu fliehen, da die Kopfgeldjäger ein Störfeld errichtet hatten. Ebenfalls teilte Windu Skywalker seine Vermutungen bezüglich der Identität des Attentäters mit. Da R2 jedoch dem Rat über die Lage der beiden berichten konnte, startete der Orden einen Rettungseinsatz nach Vanqor, sodass sowohl Skywalker als auch Windu von republikanischen Kanonenbooten gerettet wurden. Während sich Windu und Skywalker auf Coruscant erholten, hatte Boba erkannt, dass der Jedi noch immer am Leben war. Windu erklärte jedoch Skywalker gegenüber, nichts gegen Boba unternehmen zu wollen, um sich nicht ebenfalls auf einen Rachefeldzug einzulassen. Seine Meinung änderte sich allerdings, als die Jedi eine Übertragung der Kopfgeldjäger empfingen, in der klar wurde, dass sie unter anderem Kilian und Ponds als Geiseln genommen hatten und drohten, diese zu töten, sollte Windu sich ihnen nicht stellen. Plo Koon widersprach jedoch Windus Erklärung, darauf einzugehen, und entschied, gemeinsam sich gemeinsam mit Ahsoka Tano auf die Suche zu begeben. Die beiden Jedi konnten die Kopfgeldjäger schließlich auf Florrum aufspüren und gefangen nehmen. Windu beobachtete Bobas Einlieferung in ein Gefängnis auf Coruscant, wo ihm der Junge erklärte, dass er ihm seine Tat nie verzeihen würde. Yodas Mission Mace Windu war persönlich in der Ratessitzung zugegen, als Meister Yoda, in Gedanken versunken, dem Gesprächsinhalt nicht folgen konnte. Diese Tatsache bereitete Windu große Sorgen, und diese teilte er mit seinem Freund Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dieser stimmte ihm zu, dass Yoda in letzter Zeit weggetreten wirkte, aber sie beließen es dabei. In einer weiteren Ratessitzung gestand Yoda, dass er Kontakt zu dem verstorbenen Qui-Gon Jinn durch die Macht hatte. Windu schlug sofort eine gemeinsame Meditation vor, doch als diese ergebnislos blieb, schickte man den Meister in die Krankenstation. Dort wohnte Windu der Yodas Untersuchung bei, bis Anakin Skywalker die Botschaft überbrachte, dass Yoda in einer Notfallsitzung des Obersten Kanzlers gebraucht wurde. Mace Windu nahm stattdessen das Angebot an und machte sich auf zum Kanzler. Nach einer Zeit kontaktierte die Oberste Medizinerin Rig Nema und erkundigte sich nach den Gesundheitszustand Yodas. Diese konnte ihm keine Neuigkeiten berichten, nur das sie den Meister nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Reizentzug wieder in die Station verlegt hatte. Dort aber entkam er mithilfe Skywalker und flüchtete. miniatur|links|[[Yoda sieht Mace Windu in der Menge.]] Mace Windu erschien in den später noch in einer Vision Yodas, welche von den Machtpriestern als Prüfung gedacht war. Yoda erblickte in seiner Vision den Jedi-Tempel nach der Order 66 , unzählige Leichen ermordeter Jedi lagen am Boden. Unter diesen Leichen war auch die von Windu, welche Yoda aber nicht beachtete. Später wurde er von Katooni auf die Dachterrasse des Jedi-Tempels geführt. Dort waren viele Jedi, darunter auch der Korunnai, versammelt. Doch der Großmeister gab sich nicht seinen Glücksgefühlen hin und erkannte die Illusion. Dadurch veränderten sich die freundlichen Mienen aller Jedi. Selbst Windu blickte zornig zu Yoda. Kurz darauf endete die Vision und der Großmeister hatte seine Prüfung bestanden. Suche nach dem Sith-Lord Anakin war in der gesamten Republik ein gefeierter Held und seine Freundschaft zu Kanzler Palpatine sollte ihm sogar einen Platz im Jedi-Rat einbringen. Die Ratsmitglieder waren jedoch misstrauisch über die Vorgehensweise des Kanzlers, zumal der Rat seit jeher seine Mitglieder selbst bestimmte. Mace verkündete schließlich, dass der Rat ihm einen Platz gewähren werde, doch war ihm eine Erhebung in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters nicht gestattet. Dies verärgerte Anakin zwar, doch mit seiner Hilfe hoffte der Rat, die Tätigkeiten des Kanzlers zu durchschauen. Insgeheim pflegte der Jedi-Rat gewisse Vorbehalte gegenüber Palpatine, die dieser wiederum nutzte, um Anakin gegen den Rat auszuspielen. Mace war äußerst misstrauisch zu Anakin und zweifelte sogar an der Prophezeiung des Einen. Zudem verspürte er eine dunkle Aura, die den Kanzler umgab. miniatur|links|Mace und andere Jedi versuchen [[Palpatine zu verhaften.]] Im Zuge der Schlacht von Utapau gelang es Obi-Wan den Droidengeneral Grievous zu töten und Mace hoffte nun, dem Krieg ein Ende zu bereiten, indem Palpatine seine legislativen Sondervollmachten wieder an den Senat zurückgab. Anakin erklärte dem Jedi-Meister jedoch, dass er bei einem weiteren Gespräch mit Palpatine erfahren hatte, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein Sith-Lord sei. Mace begann sofort zu handeln und schickte Anakin in das Ratszimmer und befahl ihm dort zu bleiben, da er ein hohes Maß an Furcht und Verwirrung in dem Jungen wahrnahm. Stattdessen begab sich Mace zusammen mit dem Iktotchi Saesee Tiin, dem Nautolaner Kit Fisto und dem Zabrak-Jedi Agen Kolar zum Wohnturm Republica 500, um den Kanzler dort zu stellen. Mace konnte keine weiteren Jedi beordern, da Yoda noch immer auf Kashyyyk und viele weitere auf unterschiedlichen Planeten des Äußeren Randes verteilt waren. miniatur|Mace wird von Palpatines [[Macht-Blitzen beschossen.]] Als die vier Jedi im privaten Büro vor den Kanzler traten und sein Arrest aussprachen, zog dieser blitzschnell sein Lichtschwert und tötete Saesee, Kit und Agen mit wenigen Hieben. Lediglich Mace war imstande mit seiner Vaapad-Kunst dem Sith Einhalt zu gebieten. Das Duell erstreckte sich über den Vielzweck-Vorraum bis hin zum zeremoniellen Amtsbereich des Kanzlers, wo dieser sein Panorama-Fenster zerschellen ließ. Mit einem beherzten Tritt konnte Mace das Lichtschwert aus Palpatines Hand schlagen und ihn bis an die Ecke des Fenstersimses drängen. In diesen Momenten erschien Anakin, der Mace bat, den Kanzler festzunehmen und ihn vor dem Senat anzuklagen. Doch der Jedi-Meister weigerte sich, da er in Palpatine eine zu große Gefahr erkannte. Gerade als er zum tödlichen Hieb ausholte, zog Anakin sein Lichtschwert und schlug Maces Kampfarm ab, im besten Glauben daran, dass der Kodex der Jedi das Töten eines Wehrlosen verbiete. Palpatine, alles andere als wehrlos, feuerte anschließend eine Salve Macht-Blitze auf Mace und schleuderte ihn aus dem Fenster, wo er zwanzig Etagen tief in den Tod stürzte. Mace Windus Tod markierte den Beginn der Großen Jedi-Säuberung, die mit Palpatines Aussprache der Order 66 ihren Lauf nahm. Nach dem Tod thumb|left|Rey steht dem wiedergeborenen Imperator Palpatine gegenüber Im Jahr 35 NSY offenbarte sich auf Exegol der eigentlich verstorbene Imperator Palpatine, der von den Toten zurückgekehrt war, mit seiner Letzten Ordnung, einem neuen Sith-Imperium mit einer riesigen Flotte an ''Xyston''-Klasse-Sternzerstörern. Als Palpatine bei der Schlacht von Exegol Ben Solo und Rey, die Enkelin des Imperators, fast besiegt hatte, begannen die Geister alter Jedi, einschließlich Mace Windu, Rey zuzusprechen und ihr Kraft zu geben. Daraufhin kam diese wieder zu Kräften und zog Leia Organas zu Boden gefallenes Lichtschwert zu sich. Dies zog Palpatines Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Rey, weshalb er sie mit Machtblitzen attackierte. Daraufhin zog sie auch Anakin Skywalkers Lichtschwert zu sich, welches zuvor mit Ben von Palpatine in einen Abgrund geworfen worden war. Mit der Kraft beider Lichtschwerter vereint tötete sie Palpatine, indem sie seine Machtblitze auf ihn zurückwarf. Daraufhin war Rey am Ende ihrer Kräfte, weshalb sie kurz darauf verstarb. Ben jedoch hatte den Sturz in den Abgrund überlebt und kletterte aus dem Abgrund zurück in den Thronsaal des Imperators. Als er Rey tot vorfand, gab er dieser seine verbleibende Lebensenergie, um seine Lebensschuld zu erfüllen und starb dann selbst. Persönlichkeit Mace Windu war hoch gewachsen, kräftig gebaut und dunkelhäutig, er war kein Freund von langen Reden. Er war ein ruhiger und nachdenklich gestimmter Mensch, der häufig über die wahre Natur der Macht und die eigentliche Aufgabe und Stellung der Jedi-Ritter in der Galaxis meditierte. Insbesondere die Zeit der Klonkriege, in der er den Tod vieler seiner Ordensbrüder mit ansehen musste, zerrüttete Maces Geist. Er kämpfte für die Ansichten der Jedi und sah diese als Hüter des Friedens. Tragischerweise rückte dieses Licht der Jedi ins Gegenteil, als sie als Kommandanten und Generäle der Großen Armee der Republik in zahlreichen Schlachten auftraten. Auch ihm überkamen zu dieser Zeit Selbstzweifel, doch erinnerte er sich daran, dass es in der galaktischen Geschichte schon immer Konflikte mit Jedi gegeben hatte. Epische Kriegshandlungen wie der Große Hyperraumkrieg, dem Sith-Krieg sowie die Mandalorianischen Kriege bewiesen Mace, dass die Jedi auch in der Vergangenheit eine führende Rolle einnahmen. Aufgrund seiner wagemutigen Kampftechnik im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert war Mace einer der wenigen Jedi, die für die Wahrnehmung der Dunklen Seite besonders empfänglich waren. Trotz dieser Fähigkeit konnten weder er noch sein Ratskollege Yoda die aufkeimende Dunkelheit erkennen und enthüllen, dass Palpatine in Wirklichkeit ein Sith-Lord war. Fähigkeiten und Ausstattung miniatur|links|Mace Windu, ein Meister der [[Vaapad-Kampfkunst.]] Sein zweites Lichtschwert war von weitaus eleganterer Bauart. Der Griff bestach durch eine in Gold und Silber gehaltene Oberfläche und die amethystfarbene Klinge war innerhalb des Jedi-Rates einzigartig. Entsprechend zur Farbe der Klinge war im Inneren des Lichtschwertgriffs eine seltene Variante eines adeganischen Kristalls eingearbeitet. Für Mace war sein Lichtschwert nicht nur eine Waffe im engeren Sinn, sondern auch ein Zeichen tiefer Verbundenheit und Freundschaft. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Entscheidung, dass Samuel L. Jackson einen Charakter namens „Mace Windu“ in Die dunkle Bedrohung darstellen soll, fiel erst nach dem eigentlichen Casting der Hauptdarsteller. Bevor am 26. Juni 1997 die erste Klappe für Die dunkle Bedrohung fiel, trat Samuel L. Jackson im Dezember 1996 in der britischen Talkshow TFI Friday auf, wo er gegenüber seinem Gesprächspartner Chris Evans den Wunsch äußerte, einmal in einem Star-Wars-Film mitzuspielen, da er von Anfang an ein Fan dieser Science-Fiction-Saga war. Als Regisseur George Lucas diese öffentliche Bitte sah, beschloss er, Samuel L. Jackson als Mace Windu zu engagieren. Somit griff Lucas auf einen Charakter zurück, den er bereits 1972 in seinem handschriftlichen Dokument mit dem Titel Journal of the Whills als Mace Windy erwähnte. Im Laufe der einzelnen Überarbeitungen bis zum fertigen Drehbuch von Eine neue Hoffnung, strich er diesen Charakter damals wieder aus den Ausarbeitungen. *In Jedi Power Battles hat Mace Windu ein blaues anstatt eines amethyst-farbenen Lichtschwerts. *Samuel L. Jackson trat der Crew im Frühjahr 1997 bei, als die Vorbereitungen zu den Dreharbeiten bereits in vollem Gange waren. In den folgenden Episoden Der Angriff der Klonkrieger und Die Rache der Sith schlüpfte er ebenfalls in die Rolle des Jedi-Meisters und bekam sogar eine zentralere Rolle. Eine besondere Ehre kam ihm zuteil, als Samuel L. Jackson gegenüber Lucas den Wunsch äußerte, ein amethystfarbenes Lichtschwert verwenden zu dürfen. Lucas gewährte ihm diese Bitte und so ist Mace Windus amethystfarbene Klinge neben den häufigen Auftritten blauer, grüner und roter Lichtschwerter in allen sechs Filmepisoden einzigartig. *Es gibt zwei unterschiedliche Versionen, wie Windu auf Grievous stößt. In dem Roman Labyrinth des Bösen wird Windu von Grievous auf einem Dach eines Zuges angegriffen. Windu kann ihn mithilfe eines Machtstoß besiegen, und ihm dadurch auch seinen Brustkorb eindrücken, woraufhin wichtige Organe zerquetscht wurden. In Clone Wars ist es Windu, der angreift. In dieser Quelle lässt er es gar nicht erst zu einem Kampf kommen, da er direkt einen Würgegriff gegen Grievous Brustkorb einsetzt. Auch in der Quelle werden wichtige Organe Grievous' zerquetscht. Es ist nicht bekannt, welche der beiden Versionen die richtige ist, wenn auch die Fernsehserie zuerst erschien. *„''Mace''“ ist englisch und heißt Streitkolben oder Keule. Diese Übersetzung kann man sich vielleicht in Anspielung auf seine Kampfkunst Vaapad erklären. *In der deutschen Version wird Mace Windu von Helmut Gauß synchronisiert. *Im Videospiel zum dritten Teil ist die Schlüsselszene in Palpatines Büro stark abweichend vom Kanon inszeniert. Hier kommt der Kanzler erst gar nicht dazu, seine Machtblitze auf den Jedi zu schleudern, und Anakin schneidet ihm auch nicht die Hand ab, sondern fängt Windus Lichtschwert mit seinem eigenen ab. Ein langer Kampf vom Büro über die naheliegenden Dächer bis hin zurück zum Aussichtsraum entbrennt, an dessen Ende Anakin das Ratsmitglied eigenhändig mit einem Stich in den Bauch tötet und anschließend aus dem Fenster tritt. So ergibt sich in der Filmsequenz nach der Mission allerdings eine Unstimmigkeit, da das Gesicht des zukünftigen Imperators eigentlich gar nicht entstellt worden ist. *Mace Windu hat in der überwiegenden Zahl der Quellen braune Augen. Dagegen wird seine Augenfarbe in dem Roman Jedi-Quest - Der Pfad der Erkenntnis mit Schwarz angegeben. Mace Windus Tod im Drehbuch|thumb|300px *Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Mace Windu den Sturz überlebt hat und neben vielen anderen Charakteren in der neuen Serie Rebels auftritt. Dies ist jedoch offiziell nicht bestätigt worden und Samuel Lee Jackson warf ebenfalls die Vermutung auf, doch das Drehbuch hat eine eindeutige Formulierung, nämlich dass er er "in den Tod stürzt". *In ist Mace Windu von Rey als Stimme zu hören, die erneut von Samuel Lee Jackson gesprochen wird. Quellen * * * * * * * * * * * * * Einzelnachweise }} gsw:Mace Windu bg:Мейс Уинду ca:Mace Windu da:Mace Windu en:Mace Windu es:Mace Windu eo:Mejce Vindu fi:Mace Windu fr:Mace Windu hu:Mace Windu it:Mace Windu ja:メイス・ウィンドゥ nl:Mace Windu no:Mace Windu pl:Mace Windu pt:Mace Windu ro:Mace Windu ru:Мейс Винду sv:Mace Windu tr:Mace Windu uk:Мейс Вінду zh:魅使·雲度 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Meister Kategorie:Jedi-Hüter Kategorie:Kanon